


Tooka While But We'll Get There...

by LurkingCrow



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Hints of non-canon pairings, Mentioned canon pairings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingCrow/pseuds/LurkingCrow
Summary: In a universe where the events of the Clone Wars wentverydifferently, all Wolffe wants to do is find passage off this station before his leave is over. He's not expecting to make new friends of either human or feline variety...A short, completely ridiculous, snapshot from a fix-it I'll never fully write out!





	Tooka While But We'll Get There...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the fluffy bit I’ve been working on for so long - it’s especially for [@forcearama on Tumblr who had way too much fun with the random TCW plot generator ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/forcearama/175024753198) and ended up sparking something in me (and also for Generallkenobi as an apology for you know what)…
> 
>  
> 
> [ Previously posted on my Tumblr ](https://lurkingcrow.tumblr.com/post/177303267019/so-this-is-the-fluffy-bit-ive-been-working-on-for)

For a mining platform at the end of nowhere Bespin was kind of pretty. Lots of pastel clouds framed by white plasteel, clean layout with lots of public areas, no sign of blaster residue on  _any_ of the walls… Wolffe would be quite content here were it not for his own uncertainty.

Travelling around the galaxy as hired security had seemed like a good idea at the time. Gen…  _Maste_ r Koon had been very insistent about the need for he and his brothers to take advantage of the current political climate and experience the wider galaxy before accepting the offer to re-enlist. And honestly, Wolffe was rather grateful to be away from the mess left after the whole “apparently the Chancellor is a Sith” debacle. Especially given how close it had been - if it hadn’t been some unknown slicer decommissioning those karking control chips…

Wolffe wasn’t naive enough to think that it was all over, the  ~~Chancellor~~  Sith Master is still out there and still has his supporters, but for the moment things were stable; he and his brothers have full Republic citizenship, and  ~~his father~~   ~~General Master Koon~~   ** _Plo_** wanted him to experience “personal freedom and agency”. So here he was. On Bespin.

Stuck.

The transport ship he’d arrived in had been declared dead on arrival, the hyperdrive apparently less than a day or so from a catastrophic meltdown, and so far his efforts to find passage off the station had come to naught.

He knew that should worst come to worst he could probably comm one of his brothers for assistance but… The famed Commander of the Wolfpack? Requiring an evacuation from civvie space because you couldn’t find a ship? Wolffe would never live it down.  _Never_.

And then there’s his Jedi: oh they’d be kind about it but he can already see Plo’s eye smile and  ~~General Fisto~~ Kit’s stupidly handsome grin and Force damn it Wolffe had  _just_  gotten ahead in their unofficial snark competition!

So no. He  _would_  find a way out of this.

Somehow.

“ _NYAH!_ ”

Wolffe stops.

His wanderings have taken him down into the lower levels of the station, where gleaming white gives way to industrial brown and most of the inhabitants are robotic in nature.

Which makes the small animal staring at him imperiously from its perch in one of the exposed conduits all the more startling.

It’s a Tooka. Dark indigo fur blending almost seamlessly into the shadows, broken up only by bright green eyes and sharp white teeth as it demands his attention.

“ _NYAOOOH_!”

Determining that its target was well and truly aware of its presence the Tooka launches itself into the air and for a moment Wolffe feels his well honed battle instincts kick in.

He manages to turn a defensive block into a softer hold just in time to catch the creature before it makes contact with his chest.

The Tooka appears unperturbed by its near miss. At least the affectionate headbutt to Wolffe’s chin would suggest as much.

Wonderful.

Now he needs to find where the little beast came from and make sure it ends up back where it belongs.

… eventually.

Its fur  **is**  very soft. And the purring is rather soothing.

And it’s not like there’s anywhere else he needs to be...

 

 

Some time later there’s a loud clattering of boots on the decking behind him and Wolffe turns, clutching the Tooka protectively to his chest.

The disturbance turns out to be a somewhat bedraggled looking young man in rumpled spacers gear racing down the corridor. Blue eyes spot the ball of fur bundled up in Wolffe’s arms and the accompanying face lights up.

“There you are! I was so worried!” For a moment Wolffe is confused but it is quickly apparent that it is the small feline at being addressed rather than the only other human in the room. The stranger abruptly seems to realise this too, face flushing for a moment before his smoothing into a more neutral expression.

“Thank you for finding Umbie - I apologize for any trouble she caused.” He says stiffly. “I’ll take her back to the ship now and I promise she won’t be a bother anymore.”

The civvie (who reminds Wolffe or nothing so much as one of his younger brothers caught with moonshine in the barracks) reaches out as if to take the Tooka only for the little monster to hiss at the extended fingers and and burrow further into Wolffe’s arms.

“Somehow I think she disagrees with you there.”

For the first time the civvie looks up at him, meeting his eyes before smiling, apparently amused by his furry charge’s recalcitrance. There’s still more than a hint of wariness to his expression though. “She likes you. That’s unusual.”

Wolffe raises an eyebrow. “Contrary to what some of my brothers believe, I am in fact a likeable person.”

The young man takes that in for a moment before letting out a sharp bark of laughter, his entire posture relaxing as he straightens and oh, not so much a kid as his demeanour suggests- not with those shoulders and half a head on Wolffe in height.

“I can tell. You’re not bleeding,” he grins. “I’d offer to shake your hand but I’ve apparently offended Madame Umbie and I don’t want to lose any more fingers. The name’s Anakin by the way. Anakin Skywalker.”

“Wolffe.”

“Nice to meet you. I’d hate to be an imposition but I really should be getting her back to my ship - would you mind following me back there?” At Wolffe’s raised eyebrow Skywalker quickly backpedals.

“Er, that not like that. I mean, I’m not a sleemo I swear, it’s just that I really don’t want to have to try and wrangle an unhappy tooka all the way back to the landing pad on my own.”

Wolffe finds it hard not to crack a smile. “Really? One tooka’s claws is enough to have you inviting strange men on to your ship?”

“Ok firstly, that tooka is  _mean_  when she wants to be and I value my extremities. Secondly you may be a stranger but I have a good feeling about you.” He grins again, bright and infectious. “You have a trustworthy face.”

Wolffe scoffs and is about to make a crack about there being plenty more just like it when his new acquaintance cuts him off with a gesture.

“Please? For Umbie?”

He shouldn’t have looked down. Big green eyes look at him in faux innocence accompanied by a frankly adorable chirp and that is Not Fair.

Still, it’s probably better than moping about down here much longer.

“ _O_ k. Lead on,” he sighs.

Anakin claps him on the shoulder (avoiding the tooka) and begins guiding them both in the direction he came from. “Great! Let’s go. I’m sure the others are getting impatient by now.”

“The others?”

 

 

As it turns out by others Anakin means the six other tookas that inhabit the clunky garbage scow of a ship that he proudly calls the Twilight.

The moment the landing ramp is engaged Wolffe finds himself swarmed by noisy cluster of furry being all demanding his immediate attention. So busy is he dealing with the (admittedly adorable) menaces that he doesn’t even notice that Anakin has retreated inside the cargo bay until he hears a sharp whistle and finds himself abruptly abandoned in favour of the spacer.

“Hey! Nax, enough! Mal! No! Leave Chrissy’s ear alone! You too Ryl! Teth, get off! You know the drill - food doesn’t go down until my legs are free.”

For all his protestations Anakin is clearly used to their antics. He moves with ease despite his large size and furry impediments attempting to trip him up. Wolffe is impressed. He’s seen Jedi less coordinated. (Not his General of course. But there was that one time with Commander Tano and the black ice…)

Still, he should be polite. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, I’ve got this!” Anakin demurs, before proving his point and deftly removing himself from the cluster of hungry tookas swarming around the freshly deposited food bowl. “Here.”

Wolffe catches the small package thrown at him with ease. A quick inspection shows it to be one of the civilian ration packs often carried for long term space flights. Not all that dissimilar in design from the military versions he’s used to, but from all accounts substantially tastier.

His surprise at the gift must show, as Anakin shrugs his shoulders and strides over where Wolffe is leaning against the ship’s scored plating. “Sorry, I’d offer you something a little nicer but I forgot to restock on Dantooine and I’m running a little short on fresh supplies. Unless you want to share with the kitties of course.”

Wolffe snorts. “I’m fine. Thanks for the offer. You really didn’t need to feed me though. Unlike your companions I’m not likely to bite because I’m hungry.”

Anakin grins and settles himself down on the landing ramp. “Maybe not, but you deserve at least some reward for helping me out with our resident escape artist. And it’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to share a meal with company who can don’t insist on stealing my bantha jerky when my eyes are turned.” He pauses for a moment. “Unless you’ve got somewhere to be?”

And Wolffe abruptly realises that perhaps for the first time he really doesn’t.

There is absolutely nothing stopping him from taking a seat next to his new friend, opening his meal and enjoying the lighthearted conversation about the clouds ( _Very pretty, possibly combustible and probably all sorts of fun to fly through at lower levels_ ), the latest Aethersprite modifications ( _more efficient but less responsive in the hands of a good pilot_ ), and the quality of caf available on Bespin ( _shocking, even for Wolffe who is used to military grade_ ).

At some point during this discovery of their shared passions, Umbie, who has obviously finished her own meal, saunters over to claim Wolffe’s lap. She is shortly followed by the rest of the little clan who insist on attention from both he and Anakin and really, this is the most pleasant downtime Wolffe has had in months.

Maybe Plo had been right about this after all… 

Alas all good things must come to an end, and as the sun sets through neon clouds Wolffe reluctantly picks himself up and gets ready to say his goodbyes.

Before he can open his mouth, however, Anakin beats him to it.

“You know, you could come with us if you wanted to,” the spacer offers nonchalantly. “I suspect you’re not looking for anything long term but I’ve got no particular travel plans and at the very least I can get you to a bigger traffic hubs.”

Wolffe pauses. It seems almost too convenient. The distrustful part of his brain reminds him that Anakin is, still, essentially a stranger.

Except…

Wolffe  _likes_  Anakin. Not romantically, which is just as well given the spacer is besotted with his apparently planet bound wife and Wolffe has interests elsewhere, but they could easily be friends. Not just due to their compatible interests. That initial resemblance to some of Wolffe’s more exuberant brothers never truly faded, but there’s also something in his demeanour that reminds Wolffe strongly of his Jedi… It puts him at ease.

Experience has taught Wolffe that sometimes it’s best to go with your gut. And he really  _does_  need to get off this station. So he smiles at his new friend.

“You know, I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Anakin’s grin is blinding. “Wizard! I’ll clear the copilot chair for you - the tookas will just have to share for a bit. If you want to grab your belongings it’ll probably take me an hour or so to prep for takeoff.” 

His enthusiasm is infectious, and Wolffe grins back. “Sounds like a plan. Keep an eye on the troublemaker though - it would be a shame to lose her again.”

 

 

With a laugh and a lazy salute Anakin waves Wolffe off to go settle his affairs. It doesn’t take all that long - a soldier’s possessions are few and Wolffe had been prepared to leave on short notice (whatever it took to get off this  ~~rock~~  station). Which is why, once he retrieved his pack from the storage locker in which he had stashed it, Wolffe found himself heading back towards the landing platform somewhat earlier than anticipated.

Which, as his battle honed senses kick into hyperdrive, is just as well.

It’s not so much the presence of the bounty hunters that alerts him- Bespin is small and out of the way, but not so far from the usual Outer Rim haunts that they are completely unheard of. No, what pulls him to attention is the way they move, purposeful, but with affected nonchalance.

That alone would be enough to have Wolffe on edge, but he’s also very aware that they appear to be headed in roughly the same direction as him. The last thing he needs is to be caught up in the crossfire of whatever shavit is about to go down.

Best to walk a little quicker and see if Anakin can push their departure forward a little, avoid all the trouble.

Except, as he passed the group snippets of their conversation reach his ears and he feels his blood run cold.

“…. registered as the “ _Twilight_ ” on dock 2243b. Should be clear of interference.” “… target subdued but unharmed…”

Wolffe is no rookie. He doesn’t slow his stride or make any other acknowledgement of the information, but already his mind is whirling with plans.

They want either Anakin or the tookas. As far as Wolffe is concerned both options are unacceptable.

Unfortunately he doesn’t have Anakin’s comm code yet. Which means the only way to warn him is to get there first.

Wolffe speeds up, senses alert for signs of hostiles. It’s a much shorter walk to the landing bay this time, but Wolffe suspects they’re going to need every minute.

He’s barely through the external door when he sees Anakin emerge from the Twilight. Something about his expression must have warned the pilot, because Anakin looks concerned.

Wolffe continues to barrel forward. “How fast can you get ready to go? I don’t know what you’ve done but there’s bounty hunters headed right this way.”

“Yeah, about that.” Anakin interjects. “ I’ve started the preflight checks but it seems someone’s filed multiple flight plans that just so happen to close off the exit trajectories for this landing bay. I can try to take off regardless of course but…”

At that moment the faint shine of sunlight on glistening metal makes its appearance just past the nearest bank of pastel clouds. Oh. That’s a lot of guns.

“… Sithspit.”

“Exactly.” Anakin shakes his head. “Ok, so what’s the plan?”

Wolffe thinks quickly. “Firstly do you have any idea what exactly they’re after. From what I overheard it’s either you or the-”

“It’s me. I’m also pretty sure they’re under orders to take me alive, though I don’t know if it extends to those around me too.”

Wolffe bites back the urge to ask what exactly Anakin did to warrant a bounty hunter retrieval, because right now it doesn’t matter.

There’ll be time for that later.

“Ok, so, we deal with the greeting party first. You got anything capable of keeping that door shut? ”

Anakin winces “If my droid was here…  but he’s not so our best bet is probably destroying the entrance itself to buy us some time.”

Wolffe raises one scarred eyebrow.

“You’ve got something powerful enough to bring down the corridor?”

The spacer grins. And holds up a small object pulled from his belt.

“… Is that a  _thermal detonator!?_ ”

“I’m always being lectured about the need to be prepared, and you never know when a large explosion will come in handy.”

Wolffe ups his opinion of Anakin a few more notches. He can appreciate that kind of thinking. The next time Kit gets on his case about unnecessary firepower he’ll remember to bring this incident up as an example.

The echo of footfalls starts to sound on the edges of Wolffe’s hearing, Anakin’s shoulders stiffen at the same time.

“We’ve got company. You want to do the honours?”

Wolffe takes the detonator. “Don’t mind if I do.”

He takes a deep breath, settles himself into a grounded stance, lifts his arm, primes the detonator with one finger, waits one… two…. There! With the effortless ease of a lifetime of training Wolffe flings the device just as the doors open to reveal the bounty hunters he spotted earlier.

Briefly.

 

His automatic turn shields both eyes and body from the resulting explosion (he notes approvingly that Anakin has already moved to do the same) but the ringing in his ears and the faint rumble of collapsing walls tells him his aim was true.

Anakin claps Wolffe on the back. “Nice shot.”

“Thanks,” the Clone replies. “Now that they’re out of the way…”

“Move!”

There’s barely enough time to register the warning as Anakin pushes Wolffe to the side, narrowly missing the blaster bolt aimed at his unprotected head.

From the rubble rises a slightly shaky but fully functional bounty hunter clad in heavy armour that Wolffe really wishes he had right now.  

Beside him Anakin lets out a series of curses that even Wolffe’s loose grasp of Huttese can tell are truly impressive in scope.

“Run!”

Anakin is already moving, back towards the safety of the ship, but Wolffe catches a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye that makes him pause.

It seems Anakin isn’t the only one to carry thermal detonators on his belt.

Kark it all!

There’s no time to think, the bounty hunter is targeting the ship and Wolffe refuses to let the tookas, and their only hope of getting out of this in one piece, go up in flames.

He races forward, head down and feeling the burn as a shot glances past his shoulder. The mercenary is fumbling one handed with the detonator, obviously unprepared for Wolffe to impact his chest at full speed.

The bounty hunter goes flying.

As does the detonator.

Wolffe scrambles backwards, trying to get to his feet, because of COURSE the idiot somehow managed to prime the thing during his panic, but he already knows it’s too late.

He’s out of time.

He braces his head against his arms, doing the best he can to turn away from the coming explosion but knowing he’s far too close.

The world explodes.

 

.

 

Surprisingly, the rush of heat and pain never comes.

Wolffe opens his eye and turns back to where his death should have come from.

Behind him a wall of debris floats harmlessly in the air. Jagged hunks of plasteel and singed casing seemingly dance amid the dust and smoke.

Above him stands Anakin, hand outstretched and gaze focused in a way that is very familiar.

 _Oh_.

 

With gentle grace the wreckage shifts slowly to the ground. Vaguely Wolffe notes the hole at the edge of the platform where the bounty hunter fell, but his attention is currently on the man who pulled off a truly impressive feat of Force mastery.

Anakin looks down at him, eyes raking over his body for signs of injury, before mutely offering his gloved hand.

Wolffe takes it.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The silence stretches between them. It’s only moments, but it feels like forever before Wolffe makes the first move.

“You’re a Jedi.”

Anakin’s expression twists into something unreadable. “No,” he says “but I might have been, under different circumstances.”

Wolffe takes a slight step back, expression cautious, all too aware of the other options that leaves open. “So what are you?”

The taller man lets out a huff. “Not a Sith, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not a threat.”

Anakin’s features close off. “Yeah. I know.”

Wolffe takes a moment to process. His instincts have got him this far…  “Good enough for me. So, what’s our plan to deal with the aerial nuisance?”

It’s somewhat gratifying to see the carefully neutral expression turn shocked, before being replaced by a sharp grin and an easing of those tight shoulders.

And ah, there it is, that unmistakable confidence that makes the Jedi such awe inspiring figures.

“They’ve got us cornered in a trap right? As it happens, my brother and I have a stance on traps.”

Wolffe’s own smile lives up to his name.

 

“Spring them?”

“Spring them.”

 

Somewhere behind them is the sound of a throat clearing.

"Thankfully, for all our sakes, that’s not going to be necessary.”

With a start Wolffe whips around, unconsciously placing himself between his not-Jedi friend and the source of the new voice.

Which is remarkably familiar. Because somehow between the explosions and the near death experience both of them had neglected to notice the arrival of another well armed new ship and the appearance of several well coordinated troopers.

Including one he knows all too well.  
  
“Rex? What are you doing here? I thought you were off body-guarding some royal?”  
  
His brother looks at him with a long suffering expression.  
  
“I am.”  
  
Wolffe follows his gaze to take in Anakin, who is glaring at the new arrival with an expression not all that dissimilar from his disgruntled felines.  
  
“I am not a royal.”  
  
Rex raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh? So you’re not married to the Queen of Naboo?”  
  
Anakin splutters. “Look, firstly, it’s an  _ **elected**_  position, and secondly, like I keep telling you, it’s only a short term thing until all the chaos dies down. Once the people realise there are other representatives they can trust she can retire again.”  
  
A poorly hidden cough from one of the troopers behind Rex makes it clear how likely his brothers find that statement.   
  
Rex however opts not to challenge what he clearly feels is a misguided notion, opting instead for a highly unimpressed look.  
  
“Uh huh. And you’re also not the son of the current head of the Free Tatooine Movement, who as of the last month are now the predominant government within that system?”  
  
Anakin flushes “We’re all equal. They just listen to Mom because she’s wise and knows how to keep heads cool when things heat up.”  
  
Rex looks at him in obvious disbelief.  
  
Anakin shuffles a little.  
  
“Besides, it’s not like I’m ever going to take over from her - everyone knows Beru’s going to succeed her.”

This time Rex is clearly judging him.  
  
“You mean your sister in law Beru.”  
  
“… Yes.” he says, reluctantly.  “Still. I am  **not**  a royal.”  
  
The tall man’s jaw is set, but Wolffe can see by the twinkle in Rex’s eye that his brother has one last argument to play.  
  
“And your brother, Husband to the Duchess of Mandalore, who has herself named you kin, is not currently stuck on Coruscant attempting to sort out the mess emerging from Dooku naming the both of you his designated heirs during peace negotiations?”  
  
Anakin grimaces. “Look, Force knows what the hell goes through Dooku’s head, I mean come on, he’s a  _ **Sith**_! I’m pretty sure he only did it to try and rope Obi-Wan into the whole thing, it’s hardly a legitimate appointment.”

Rex shakes his head decisively. “Either way Skywalker, there are plenty of powerful people who are invested in your ongoing survival and don’t want you ending up in certain people’s hands. So I would really appreciate it if you would please let me do my job and stop and attempting to throw us at every port. At the very least make sure to take your menace of a droid with you instead of leaving him to be pissed off in my engine bay.”

 

A staring contest begins between Clone and Apparent Royal, both seemingly unwilling to break the silence.

Which is fine by  Wolffe. He needs time to digest this new information. Those are some powerful connections. On both sides of the war. No wonder someone (and he has a  _very_ strong suspicion who) wants Anakin badly enough to send a bevy of bounty hunters after him.

The standoff continues for a minute or so, but eventually Anakin pouts slightly before sighing. “I can look after myself Rex. No matter what Artoo says. And I’m not bringing him along until he learns to get along with the tookas.”  
  
Wolffe feels the burble of laughter emerge before he can help it, because oh yes, no wonder Anakin reminded him of his Jedi. He makes a note to ensure Anakin and Commander Tano are never left alone together. That can only lead to chaos.

 

Of course his outburst has caught the attention of the other men and Wolffe straightens himself up again.

“Sorry, I was just thinking of how much you’d get along with some of the Jedi I know.” Behind him he can hear Rex groan, obviously regretting the reminder of Jedi insanity, but Wolffe has a plan. “You should come meet them.”

Anakin looks at him warily “Meet them. At the Temple you mean.”

Wolffe shrugs. “Eventually. I know our arrangement was meant to be short term, but think about it. I need to get back to Coruscant, Rex wants you to have competent backup, there’s no reason we can’t team up to take the long route.”

Anakin’s expression turns to one of consideration. Wolffe decides to try and seal the deal.

“Master Koon is an ace pilot - I know he’d enjoy a good challenge to his skills. And his padawan, Ahsoka, could use a bit of a crash course on surviving out on the Rim…”

“… Ok. I’m in” Skywalker says, with a slightly wistful smile. “Obi-Wan will be pleased. He’s always felt guilty I never got the chance to spend much time around the Jedi proper.”

Rex snorts. “Given what I’ve seen of the both of you, I don’t think you’ll find it all that novel. Ok, I’ll go comm Cody, and tell him he can reassure Kenobi that everything’s under control, get a head start on dealing with this mess. You two can go reassure the hellbeasts that you’re alive and work out how the hell you’re going to explain this all to Amidala.  **Do. Not. Leave. Without. Me**.”

“Yeah yeah, I gotcha.” Anakin says with a wave, before grabbing Wolffe’s shoulder. “Come on, I need to show you some of the Twilight’s modifications before we get underway and you need to tell me all about these Jedi of yours. Padmé keeps telling me it’s important to make a good impression, and I  _may_  not have been listening closely enough when she was talking about the ones she knows. There’s a Master Fisto who she gets along with I think, although she reassures me that it’s platonic, apparently he has his eye elsewhere…”

Wolffe allows himself to be led forward, towards the ship where the sound of angry felines is becoming clearly audible,smiling all the while.

This looks to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
